Sakura and the Dark Lord
by chibi-kero2
Summary: Syaroan left Sakura 4 years ago, They both get letters admitting them to Hogwarts, Sakura will be in danger of what? or who? First fic so don't get annoyed U SS R&R FINISHED
1. The Letter

Authors note:  
  
First fic so please R+R. I'm sorry if it's not good.. Doesn't exactly go with the movie (never saw it) Disclaimer: I dun own HP or CCS.  
  
THE LETTER  
  
Tears welled up as Sakura watched the screen. She had been talking on msn with her friend Chiharu and her secret crush, Yamazaki. Sakura had introduced Yamazaki to Chiharu the day before at a theme park where they "instantly" fell in love. They talked for the whole time while Sakura sulked and left early. As she looked at the screen, she saw the message that had just been typed:  
  
"Kawaii Cherry blossom says: So Yamazaki, you like her? Did you know cows have telepathic powers? says: Uh.. ya. we're going out. didn't she tell you?"  
  
She decided to call Tomoyo, her best friend.  
  
"Hello, Daidouji residence Tomoyo speaking" "Hey it's Sakura," she replied on the verge of tears. "oh my gosh, what's wrong?" asked Tomoyo noticing the tears Sakura was trying to hide. And in complete tears, Sakura explained what had happened. Tomoyo comforted her and said, "I'll be over in 2 seconds okay?" "kay" And literally in 2 seconds, Tomoyo was ringing the doorbell frantically. Together, they hugged and Sakura poured out her sorrow. "It always happens, I can never keep a crush for more than a week. I swear, I don't think I'll ever be able to love anymore especially after Syaoran-kun left." Suddenly, an owl flapped through the window carrying a letter addressed to Sakura with a strange seal on the back. Sakura opened it and read it and burst into tears. She said, "And now I have to go to a stupid witch/wizard school called Hogwarts without you" Tomoyo could do nothing but comfort her because she was sad too that she wouldn't be able to be with and comfort her best friend. After hours of talking, Sakura cried herself to sleep. As Tomoyo was leaving, she looked back sadly on Sakura with tears in her eyes remembering the day her heart broke.  
  
Flashback  
  
"hey Sakura. I have to go back to Hong Kong, but here's something for you to remember me by" said a 12 year old amber-eyed boy handing the girl a teddy bear(I dunno how the movie goes, (never saw it), but I'm gonna do this my way -_-;; sorry) "I, uh, I'm gonna miss you." said a sad 12 year old Sakura. As Syaoran turned to leave, she said, "Wait, Syaoran-kun I.. I . I hope you have a good time" hanging her head disappointed that she couldn't confess her love for him. Meanwhile Syaoran hung his head, because he couldn't confess his secret love for her.  
  
4 years later, (now) Sakura grew up to be a beautiful young teenager, but not as happy as she used to be. With long auburn hair, and a slim build, she had everything people longed for, except happiness. She appeared happy, but could never mend the broken heart. When some crushes developed, they were all shot down or killed.  
  
Present in Hong Kong  
  
A hard working leader-to-be Syaoran Li was training in his private training room when the owl dropped a letter on his head. He read it and decided to think on it later. At dinner, Syaoran presented the letter to his mother and she gave him permission to go as long as he continued his training. As he was going to bed that night, he sighed as a picture formed in his mind of a young auburn haired girl, but the image was outdated for four years. He longed to talk to her or see her, but the elders didn't allow him to have contact with the outside world for publicity reasons. Frustrated with many things on his mind, he fell asleep staring at the picture next to his bedside of a cute 12 year old girl.  
  
Finished first chappie so plz plz plz read and review!!! I wanna see if it sux or not. I'll redo if u give me suggestions. so ya. 


	2. Diagon Alley

Authors note:  
  
First fic so please R+R. I'm sorry if it's not good.. Doesn't exactly go with the movie (never saw it) Disclaimer: I dun own HP or CCS. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to.... Liveandletlive for her review yay my first *tear* PS in the story, Fujitaka and Touya know about her powers, but that's it I think. I'll tell if there's more.  
  
Diagon Alley  
  
Sakura plopped down on her bed that she had rented out in The Leaky Cauldron, a pub in Diagon Alley. She sighed and thought about all her problems. She decided to start her shopping for school supplies to get things off her mind. Suddenly, an owl came through the window and plopped an envelope into her hands. It said,  
  
Dear Sakura, I hope you are getting along fine (Sakura snorts, "Ya, sure"). Enclosed is a key to your bank account you might fine useful. I hope you enjoy your time at Hogwarts. it will be pretty interesting. Love, Clow Reed  
  
Sakura was shocked. Clow Reed was dead ne? So who could have sent this? (AN any guesses?) She decided to think on it later. Going to Gringotts Wizards Bank, she went to take out money, but on her way, knocking into a girl with so many textbooks piled in her hands, it was higher than her head.  
  
"Oh my gosh, I'm soooooo sorry!!!" said Sakura in English (she learned from Eriol) "Oh no it's my fault I should have gotten someone to help me with these" replied a girl with really bushy hair and big front teeth (AN: guess who!!!)  
  
"I'm Sakura Kinomoto" she said with a bow.  
  
"Japanese? I'm Hermione Granger" said Hermione "and this" pointing to a boy with flaming red hair also with a lot of books, "is Ronald Weasley but you can call him Ron." Ron looked around the side of his book piles to give Sakura a smile only to drop his books with his jaw opened wide. Here in front of him was the most beautiful girl on the face of the earth. He didn't even realize how much his foot was in pain until Hermione poked him back into reality with a bit of jealousy (because she likes Ron). Sakura didn't even notice his wide open jaw.  
  
"We go to Hogwarts. What bout you?" asked Hermione "Hogwarts" replied Sakura "But you're too old for 1st year" asked Hermione "I know but someone named Dumbledore wanted me to come this year and I'm starting in the 6th year." "I see." said Hermione as a moment of silence occurred. "hey do you want to come shopping with us? You can stay with us at the Leaky Cauldron if you want too." invited Ron blushing.  
  
"Uh. ya but I have to get money first and I'm already staying at the Leaky Cauldron" said Sakura  
  
"YES!!!!" shouted Ron punching his fist in the air before noticing how much attention he was attracting and he calmed down before 2 giggling girls blushing like mad. And they went off to get Sakura's money to go shopping.  
  
IN THE VAULT  
  
"wow! This is even more money than Harry's and the Malfoy's put together!" said Ron and Hermione in awe. "Hoe.." Was all Sakura could say. After Griphook (the goblin guide) woke them up from their bedazzlement, Sakura grabbed a handful of money and they left to go shopping.  
  
After shopping the 3 plopped down in their own rooms thinking about different things. Hermione was thinking about how to get Ron to fall for her, Ron was thinking about how to get Sakura to fall for her, and Sakura was thinking about Syaoran and how she'd never get to see him especially because she's attending Hogwarts this year. But what she didn't know was what was happening in a house on a street called Privet Drive..  
  
You'll get to see how Harry copes wit this and how Syaoran gets to Hogwarts. review plz and tell me suggestions.. Thank you. -Chibi_kero2- 


	3. Meetings

Authors note:  
  
First fic so please R+R. I'm sorry if it's not good.. Doesn't exactly go with the movie (never saw it) Disclaimer: I dun own HP or CCS. 2 updates same day. man I'm on a non-lazy roll haha  
  
Meetings.  
  
AT HARRY"S HOUSE  
  
"WHAT???!?!?!" A red-faced plump man yelled to a skinny black -haired boy (and if you looked carefully, there was a lightning shaped scar on his forehead). The boy had just handed him a letter saying that a boy from Hong Kong would be staying at their house and attending Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry with Harry, the skinny boy. The problem was, Uncle Vernon didn't like to mingle with people of Harry's sort. See Harry is a wizard and Uncle Vernon is a muggle (non-magic) and Vernon didn't like to mingle with magic folk. He pretended harry never existed and was really cruel to him  
  
So you can imagine what it was like when he got a letter saying another wizard (AN more like sorcerer) would be staying at his house. After much arguing, Vernon agreed.  
  
The Next day, an amber-eyed boy arrived at Harry's doorstep. "Syaoran Li I presume?" questioned Harry and all he got in reply was a nod on a serious face with no expresssiion. Harry let him in and wondered why this boy was so cold and not friendly. Well maybe as the year goes by, he'd have to get used to it or make friends.  
  
BACK TO HERMIONE, RON, AND SAKURA GETTING ON THE TRAIN  
  
"Hurry up Sakura!! We'll miss it!!!" yelled Hermione as she walked through a "solid" brick barrier. Sakura, not sure of herself, closed her eyes and walked through the barrier, but kept walking and knocked into a boy with green eyes and messy black hair.  
  
"Gomen, I mean Sorry" said Sakura " I should have been looking where I was going" "It's alright" replied Harry. "Hey Harry!!!" Hermione greeted Harry with a big hug (not in love way but a friend way), and Ron seemed to get jealous (ron likes hermione and Sakura). "So you guys know eachother eh?" Harry and Sakura shook their heads. "Harry, Sakura, Sakura, Harry simpo?" they both nodded. "Come on, I have a friend I want you guys to meet" said Harry leading them to a compartment. When they got the the compartment and Harry opened the door, Sakura gasped when she came face to face with a familiar hansome young man who said, "hey Sakura" with a longing smile on his face. "Syaoran." She whispered.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED..  
  
Yes.. short but sry.. I'm trying to update everyday.. but plz r+r. thx L8z -Chibi_kero2 


	4. Rocky Start

Authors note:  
  
First fic so please R+R. I'm sorry if it's not good.. Doesn't exactly go with the movie (never saw it) Disclaimer: I dun own HP or CCS. YAY!!! SO MANY THX to.. kawaiitenshisakura thx for the tip!!! I will do that.. Autumn Ann thx for your tips and yes, I will use one of your suggestions cuz I had the same idea!!! WOW!!! Haha. Little-moonlight- thx so much I'm updating everyday. Kura-chan- thx a lot!!!  
  
Now on with the story.  
  
Rocky Start  
  
"Syaoran." Sakura whispered as she absent-mindedly ran into his arms sobbing. Syaoran was taken aback by this, but remembering how much he wanted to see her, he comforted her with words only they could understand in Japanese. Sakura finally realised she was hugging him and he was stroking his hair and pulled back but gently enough not to startle him blushing madly. "gomen" she whispered. But Syaoran gave a smile that would melt the hearts of any girl blushing just like he had any time 4 years ago.  
  
Meanwhile, Harry, Ron and Hermione are all confused and figured that they knew eachother. Ron was furiously jealous and muttered incoherent words to himself. "so. you guys are boyfriend and girlfriend or something?" asked Harry. At this, the two Asians blushed 10 shades of red. "Uh. no actually we're just friends" replied Sakura not noticing how Syaoran's head lowered a bit with sadness in his eyes.  
  
After a while of catching up and learning more about eachother, the five of them bought lots of food from the trolley lady. While they were eating and chatting, the door slid open to reveal a blonde boy with two large other boys who looked like his body guards.  
  
"well Well Potter, still alive I see, well watch out. And it's the weasel. Where'd you get all the money to buy this food? And I don't even wanna talk to a mudblood. Looks like you've got yourself some new friends" said the blonde boy turning to Syaoran and Sakura. at Sakura, his jaw dropped seeing how beautiful she was and immediately wanted her for himself, his devious smile forming. "And what do we have here? The goddess of all goddesses. Too bad you have to be stuck with these losers. Why don't you come and enjoy a private compartment, just the two of us?" he said with a sly grin.  
  
"How about you get a life and leave us alone?" replied Sakura. She had heard his insults, but didn't know what they had meant but figured they were bad. "Oh feisty eh? Well let's see about that." He grabbed her arm, only to be hit with a punch in the face and a kick in the jewels. She muttered a few words and fire instantly sprouted on his behind forcing him to run all the way to the bathroom with two blundering idiots following behind. (AN: Sakura's power grew so much that she could summon cards without having them, but they are more powerful when she has her key and cards. She can also read minds, use a sword and fight.)  
  
She looked around to see the HP gang gaping (Ron was thinking 'she's beautiful, powerful and can fight), and Syaoran with a smirk on his face (he knew that her power had grown by her aura). "Hoe?" was all she could say.  
  
"Where'd you learn to do that?" asked Hermione. "What?" asked Sakura "Do magic without saying anything and without a wand. Man that killed Malfoy.. haha" Questioned Harry with a laff remembering the previous event.  
  
"Oh. I did have a wand behind my back and I muttered the words" lied Sakura, and only her and Syaoran knew the truth. "Hey we should get changed into our uniforms, we're almost there" said Hermione still not sure about Sakura's answer.  
  
When they arrived, Sakura and Syaoran left with the first years, not talking or looking at eachother because of their shyness. At the magnificent castle, Sakura and syaoran were told by professor McGonagall to wait until they were called because they'd get a special introduction.  
  
Meanwhile, in the Great Hall, the first years had been sorted and Dumbledore got up to make his speech. (skip the other stuff) "I am pleased to announce that this year, we have 2 new exchange students from Hong Kong and Japan for special purposes. They will be joining the 6th years. I trust that you will all treat them with welcoming and respect. Please welcome Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li" The doors opened to reveal Sakura and Syaoran and the clapping stopped and whispers echoed throughout the Hall.  
  
All the guys fell for Sakura and whistled at her, while the girls had fits of giggles saying how hot Syaoran was. Sakura blushed, while Syaoran put on his famous frown to all the guys in the room. When they got to the front of the hall, Sakura first sat on the stool to be sorted. A voice filled her head,  
  
"So. We finally meet daughter of Clow Reed." "Hoe???" said a frightened Sakura and Syaoran could only put on a smirk which she sensed. "Shut up Syaoran" she said playfully. "Don't be scared, I'm the hat, I'm gonna sort you. Let's see, card mistress eh? I see you have a caring capability, you are athletic, you are powerful, and definitely.... GRYFFINDOR!!!!!" All the Gryffindor boys cheered loudly to the other guys' dismay and Syaoran's discontent.  
  
Then It was Syaoran's turn. When Sakura noticed all the girls' giggles, she hung her head thinking Syaoran would probably fall for one of them. But Syaoran, noticing her disappointed looking aura, let out some of his aura and comforted her. The sorting hat started to talk to Syaoran.  
  
"So you love Sakura eh?" Syaoran growled. "Alright Alright I won't touch that area. I see you're very athletic, smart, cold I see but not to Sakura let's see,.. How about Slytherin? No? okay okay I'll put you with Sakura. ... GRYFFINDOR!!!!" All the girls shouted "YAY!!!" but Syaoran kept his straight face.  
  
During dinner, everyone was really quiet, and even up to the dorms. Sakura and Syaoran went to bed first saying a small shy goodnight on the way.  
  
The next morning, at 6am, Sakura got out of her bed to train. She wore something like MeiLing wears with her hair tied up in a bun. She took only her cards and sword with her and sensing the coast was clear, she snuck out of the dorm and into the courtyard. She started with meditation and then went to martial arts, and then to sword fighting. She summoned the fight card and sword card separately though, to help her train with her fighting. Then, she battled against the four elements and finally at 8:00, sensed people getting up so ended.  
  
Somewhere on the other side of the school, Syaoran was training also and he sensed Sakura's power. He followed his senses and found her training. He used his magic so she wouldn't be able to sense him. As he watched, he fell more and more in love with her because of her power, beauty, and just herself. He sensed people waking up and knew she'd sense it too so decided to go ahead and get ready.  
  
In the commonroom, everyone was leaving. Sakura and Syaoran said good morning and left together. But on the way to breakfast, Malfoy stopped them in their tracks. "Hey beautiful, May I walk you to the Great Hall?" "No" replied Sakura frowning. "I'm going with Syaoran here" she said as she wrapped his arm around his making him blush a bit. "I See I have competition. But I will win. Mark my words Li, I will win." He said as he left them.  
  
As he left, Sakura broke down into tears startling Syaoran. "I wanna go home, Syaoran. I miss Tomoyo and home and everything and now I have this guy wanting to go out with me that I hate and he's so annoying The only thing that keeps me here is you.." Syaoran comforted Sakura and hugged her. He was thinking about what she had just said. "The only thing that keeps me here is you." did she mean that in a loving way or what? Nah. She probably just needs a friend.  
  
After breakfast, the Gryffindors had double potions with Slytherin. Sakura was paired up with Syaoran and didn't understand how to do the potion so got the create card to make it. At the end of the class, nobody got it right, except them, so Snape, being as mean as he is, took off points for "cheating". "Hey! That's not fair, she did it right so you should be rewarding her for doing it so" argued Syaoran. Everyone gasped. Nobody ever argued against Snape except Harry that is, and everyone who did got a sure detention.  
  
"I'll pretend that you didn't say that , but in the future, I suggest you watch your tonge mr. Li" said Snape, and Sakura stopped him from saying more. Syaoran obeyed. but wanted revenge for Snape making "his" cherry blossom's day worse.  
  
The day went by slowly, but as the day came to a close, people slowly went to bed. Soon, it was just Sakura and Syaoran in the common room. "well, I guess it's goodnight." Said Sakura as she got up to leave. "no wait" said Syaoran, "I need to talk to you. I've been an idiot and I'm sorry" Sakura was taken aback "why? You haven't done anything wrong"  
  
"You wouldn't understand, but I have to tell you something. I- I- I-." "Yes?" asked Sakura. "Iloveyouwithallmyheart" said Syaoran rushing up the stairs, but Sakura being too slow and dense (but at the same time cute) could only say with a confused expression, "hoe?" as she went to bed. Syaoran saw that she didn't get it and sighed a sigh of frustration and went to bed. He'd try tomorrow morning when she went to practice.  
  
Sry if it's bad. plz keep reviews coming!!!! I love those haha. well l8z 


	5. DADA, Quidditch and Confessions

Authors note:  
  
First fic so please R+R. I'm sorry if it's not good.. Doesn't exactly go with the movie (never saw it) Disclaimer: I dun own HP or CCS. YAY!!! More reviews!!!! Sry I'm not gonna post it, but THANK YOU SOOO MUCH if you didn't notice, I'm very lazy.  
  
Now on with the story.  
  
Lessons and Quidditch  
  
The next morning, Syaoran woke up. He went down to the courtyard where he knew Sakura was practicing. When he got there, he slowly crept up to her and when she turned around to strike with her sword, he blocked it. The two of them just stood there in the same stance blushing until Syaoran said, "Ohayo Sakura-chan" and Sakura replied with a tinge of pink on her cheeks, "Ohayo Syaoran-kun" "Hey Sakura, do you want to um, train with me?" asked Syaoran "YA SURE!!! Haha but you'll have to catch me first" said Sakura with a grin. Syaoran could only reply with a rare grin. He gave her 10 seconds and then chased her around the courtyard. Now this wasn't only a small game of "catch me if you can" but it had magic too. Sakura used the jump card and jumped off of walls dodging Syaoran's light shots of water and air.  
  
Finally, Syaoran hit Sakura (not too hard) and she started to fall, but she used windy to catch her. Syaoran wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered into her ear, "I caught you" She turned around to face him blushing like mad and said, "yes you did" They started to move closer and closer, until they heard a tiny voice.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM SAKURA YOU CHINESE GAKI!!!" A yellow teddy-like thing said. "KERO!!!" exclaimed Sakura with a tint of happiness and anger (for ruining the moment of course ^^). She saw Syaoran and Kero head to head in a staring match, which Sakura sweatdropped at and waited to see who won. Eventually, Kero lost and had water streaming out of his eyes while Syaoran had a smirk of triumph on his face.  
  
"What are you doing here Kero? I thought you were at home with Yue protecting dad and oniichan." asked Sakura.  
  
"Yes, but I just had to visit. Well now that I have, I hope you're fine. So I have to go eat at home.. Bye!" and with a pop, he disappeared leaving a sweatdrop on Sakura and Syaoran's head. Syaoran told Sakura they'd better go and get ready and Sakura said, "Yes, I guess we should, but Syaoran, thanks for cheering me up." And she gave him a small peck on the cheek before jogging off to get ready. Syaoran walked back to the Gryffindor dorm with a small smile on his face. Today would be great; no matter what.  
  
At breakfast, Dumbledore announced they had a new DADA teacher. Whispers filled the hall as everyone wondered who it would be. "This teacher is really old so don't let his looks confuse you. He has come just for one year and we hope you will welcome him greatly. Please welcome, Mr. Eriol Hiirigizawa (AN: sorry if it's wrong -_- U)."  
  
Everyone clapped as a blue haired boy who looked only 16 came into view. But whispers evolved because of his young look. "What is he doing here?" hissed Syaoran to Sakura. "I don't know but at least I know another person" said Sakura. Syaoran only growled.  
  
That morning, they had double DADA. "Great, just what I need. A morning with Hiirigizawa." Complained Syaoran. "Aw come on Syaoran-kun, it'll be fun." Said Sakura which lightened Syaoran's mood A BIT.  
  
In DADA class people asked questions like 'how come you look so young if you're so old' but Eriol just waited until they got over it. He taught just a review and asked Sakura and Syaoran to stay after class.  
  
"Hello, 'daughter' and my cute little descendant" he said receiving a growl from Syaoran. Sakura grabbed his hand calming him down, but making him blush furiously. Eriol hid a little chuckle as he thought 'so he still has feelings for her? Well when Tomoyo comes, it'll be better.' "I suppose you two are wondering why I'm here? Well I'm here because there is a Dark Lord named Lord Voldemort and he wants to kill Harry Potter. You two are responsible for protecting him and this school. Yes, it's a big task, but I think the three of us can do it. Your guardians will help when the time comes, but for now, you are to keep things secret so not to cause panic. You are not to use your magic around people and you must stick together. That's all.."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Somewhere in the library, Harry and Ron were following Hermione around because she had said she had something important. "Remind us why we're here Hermione" complained Ron (he got over Sakura just a short term crush).  
  
"I need to talk to you about Sakura and Syaoran. Don't you think it's kind of weird that suddenly 2 asians are transferred into the 6th year and they "happen" to know eachother? I mean what are the chances of that happening? You guys I'm serious. What if Dumbledore wanted them here for a reason? Like to protect us from Voldemort?" she said  
  
"I don't know 'mione" said Harry. "How much trust can we put in 2 16 year olds?"  
  
"I don't know but their here for a reason and I know it" she replied.  
  
They went back to the common room to get ready for lunch. At lunch, Angelina, the new Quidditch Captain announced there would be Quidditch tryouts for Keeper (Ron quit), and Chaser. Sakura and Syaoran talked telepathically about it. (they know about Quidditch from Ron. "What do you think?" "I dunno, I think I could go cuz a broom is like the Fly Card right? And you should go cuz you're good at soccer, and it's like the same thing." They decided to try out. Suddenly a package came for Sakura and Syaoran. They were brooms given to them by Clow Reed and the latest ones too. Everyone at the Gryffindor table looked with envy at the new Flash broom. Everyone Except Hermione who gasped and ran to the library as fast as she could.  
  
At the quidditch try-out, Syaoran and Sakura were last. Finally, it was Syaoran's turn. He closed his eyes and used the balls aura's to block and dodge. He amazed everyone because his eyes were closed, and the girls were thinking, 'wow, he's adorable and he can do well'.  
  
Sakura was up next and went through all these obstacles of people and bludgers and scored on the emptynet. All the guys cheered as if it was the real thing making Syaoran growl  
  
At dinner, Dumbledore announced that there was going to be a back to Hogwarts dance. Everyone burst into excitement and immediately began calling to Syaoran and Sakura if they'd like to go with them. Syaoran and Sakura just blushed and said nothing.  
  
That night after everyone calmed down and went to bed, Syaoran and Sakura decided to take a walk. What they didn't realise was that thye were being followed by a three people.  
  
"Hey Sakura, um I was wondering. um. do you want to .. Um. um." stuttered Syaoran "Do you want to . um. doyouwanttogotothedancewithme?" he said quickly blushing. "Um sure!" said Sakura. "But I have nothing to wear and tomoyo's not here, and I'm clumsy, so I don't think you would want to go with me and." but she stopped as she felt lips on hers. Surprised, she realised it was Syaoran and closed her eyes deepening the kiss. He said to her in her mind 'It don't matter. As long as you're there, everything doesn't matter' They pulled apart and Syaoran blushed and hung his head saying, "gomen" but Sakura put her lips on his for another kiss. "Aishiteru Syaoran Li" she said and he replied with a smile saying "Aishiteru my cherry blossom" pulling her waist and giving her another deep kiss.  
  
Meanwhile a very red-faced angry Malfoy steamed and thought about going up to Syaoran and killing him, but he had a better idea while a curve formed on his lips. He would get his Sakura and kill the Wolf at the same time. Yes sweet sweet revenge.  
  
YAY!!! Done again. More reviews More reviews More reviews!!! Haha ahem. well What is malfoy's plan and who were the 2 others following S&S and what did Hermione find out at the library? Find out in the next chapter!!!! 


	6. Trouble Brews

Authors note:  
  
First fic so please R+R. I'm sorry if it's not good.. Doesn't exactly go with the movie (never saw it) Disclaimer: I dun own HP or CCS. YAY!!! More reviews!!!! Sry I'm not gonna post it, but THANK YOU SOOO MUCH if you didn't notice, I'm very lazy. I havne't updated for a long time and I'm really sorry. so much homework.  
  
Now on with the story.  
  
Trouble Brews  
  
"Hey Ron Harry, over here!!!" hissed Hermione in the library. It was the weekend and Harry and Ron were stuck with Hermione in the library. She beckoned them over and showed them an article in a book. It said:  
  
Cardcaptors stop havoc in Japan and Hong Kong  
  
Daily Prophet: Gillian Innings  
  
"Recent disasters and bizarre events have just stopped thanks to the work of two non-famous cardcaptors and very powerful sorcerers; or should I say sorceress and sorcerer.  
Events such as sudden growing, shrinking, disappearing etc. of things have suddenly stopped because cardcaptors Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li have caught all 52 of the Clow Cards created by the famous sorcerer Clow Reed. There is no further information on how powerful these two are, but all we know is they are really powerful (AN: Yes,, I know my reports aren't good -_-)"  
  
"See???" exclaimed Hermione. "I knew that there wuz a reason they're here!! They're probably here to protect Harry from Voldemort! Or maybe even working for Voldemort! So we have to find out!!!"  
  
"How come we never saw this?" asked Ron "A ha. I have the answer to that to! See I did research on Clow Reed and everything and the cardcaptors are supposed to be isolated and people aren't supposed to know. The Daily Prophet had to take this out of all their files and saved documents by order of the Ministry of Magic. Now I'm guessing that someone threatened the Ministry of Magic to do that to the Daily Prophet to keep it all a secret. But Sakura and Syaoran never knew about Hogwarts and everything until they came. So I'm guessing it might have been Professor Hiirigizawa because they know him and all."  
  
When she was done, she found 2 sleeping boys and smacked them on the head. "Come on you guys. There's a Hogsmeade trip coming up so we can find out more about them."  
  
Somewhere in the Slytherin dorm, Malfoy had locked the door and was meditating and contacting his father (AN: ^^ just had to put that).  
  
"Hello father" said Malfoy softly. "Hello son, What do you need? It had better be important because this drains energy." Replied Lucius Malfoy "Father, you know how you said anytime there was a girl and you approved, you would help me get her? Well I've found the perfect girl. She just entered Hogwarts this year and she's as beautiful as an angel. Her name is Sakura Kinomoto" "Yes. I know all about her. She's not famous, but your mother knew her mother. I must say, she is beautiful. And powerful? Maybe like her grandfather. Yes, the dark lord took care of him long time ago. What's the problem?" asked Lucius while thinking on how to get Sakura to the Dark Lord to allow him to suck out all her power and kill her so she won't interfere with the plans. "There's her boyfriend, Li Syaoran."  
  
At this, Lucius broke the connection and stared at the wall before him. The powerful cardmistress' boyfriend was the famous head of the Li clan? This would be harder than he thought. He wrote a letter to Malfoy on how to get Sakura and left to report the news to the Dark Lord.  
  
Meanwhile, Eriol was in his office talking with a violet haired girl. It wasn't a business conversation, but a conversation about Sakura and Syaoran. "Tomoyo, I know you wanted to see Sakura so I brought you here. You will have to help in the hospital wing because you have no magic so ya." "It's okay Eriol. As long as I'm with you" Tomoyo replied giving Eriol a peck on the cheek. "At least Syaoran and Sakura confessed last night. That was soooo kawaii!!!! AND THE BEST THING IS!!! I GOT IT ALL ON TAPE!!!" she giggled as he danced around with Eriol's eyes on her smiling. She stopped and looked at him. "What?" she asked. "oh nothing. I was just thinking how "kawaii" you are when you are happy." He said pulling her into a passionate kiss.  
  
(AN: okay let's leave them) Somewhere in the Gryffindor common room, Sakura and Syaoran were making out also (AN: lalala love is in the air). Syaoran had his arms around Sakura's slim waist and pressed her gently against the wall and closed the gap in between them. Sakura played with Syaoran's hair and let his tongue explore her mouth. When they sensed people coming, they broke apart and pretended to be sleeping on the couch with Sakura's head on Syaoran's chest and Syaoran's arm around her waist. Harry, Ron and Hermione stared and figured they were going out. When they left to go to their dorms, Sakura and Syaoran gave eachother a kiss and decided to go take a walk. Syaoran slipped his arm around Sakura's waist and Sakura shivered thinking about how she wanted him to do that for so many years. "Hey are you cold?" Syaoran asked "Hoe? Oh no, I'm just so glad I'm with you" Sakura replied snuggling up to him. But she pushed him over when she heard someone say something and sensed a power surge coming at them. She got up off of Syaoran and turned around furiously to see Malfoy with an evil smirk on his face and a wand in his hand.  
  
"What are you doing?" demanded Sakura. "Getting rid of your boyfriend here so I can have you. I told you I'd get a way to you." Snickered Malfoy "No matter what, I will never like you" said Sakura. "Fine then, have it your way," and he raised his wand to perform another incantation, when a hand grabbed his wrist. "That'll be enough. 100 points from Slytherin and you now have a week's detention with me Mr. Malfoy." Said an angry Eriol with a frightened girl behind him. "You will go to the headmaster's who is expecting you. You are suspended for a week."  
  
After malfoy left, Eriol turned to Sakura and Syaoran with a smile. "So my lil cute descendant, how are you and your girlfriend?!?!!" Before they could say anything, a huge KAWAIIIII came from behind Eriol.  
  
"Tomoyo!!!!!!!" squealed Sakura in delight of seeing her best friend. "Hey Sakura!!! I caught your whole confession last night!!!! It was so kawaii!!! And now I get to make all your Quidditch robes!!!!! And everything!!!! And I hear there's gonna be a dance!!! So that too!!!!!!" Tomoyo went starry eyed as everyone else fell down anime style (AN: I've always tried that but it's not possible o well).  
  
So malfoy was suspended despite his father's complaints, and Sakura was a lot happier with Tomoyo around. And with the Hogsmeade trip, Sakura and Syaoran's quidditch match coming up, and especially the dance, everything was hunky dory.  
  
But somewhere in the middle of nowhere, Death Eaters and dementors were gathering to hear their master's new news. The Dark Lord spoke and everything went dead silent.  
  
"If you remember, I killed the great Clow Reed many years ago. But his daughter is now back and is prepared and armed to destroy us all.. Furthermore, her boyfriend is the great leader of the famous Li Clan" At this, everyone started to whisper until he spoke again.  
  
"We must eliminate them both to proceed with our plan. If we don't, we won't succeed. Our plan is this."  
  
FINISHed the chapter!!! Well hope you liked it!!! I need suggestion!!!!! 


	7. The War and Happy Endings

AN: Arigatou to all ppl who reviewed!!! Thx so much!!! Well I got many suggestions YAY!! And ya. Now on with the story. sry to those who like long stories, I'm not going to make this longer than 10 chapters because one, I'm lazy -_-U and two, I'm going to create another story. Unless you can convince me otherwise.  
  
Now on with the story,  
  
The War Starts  
  
It was the day before the dance and everyone was excited. Especially Tomoyo. Even though she worked in the hospital wing, she was jumpy and had to take a day off because Mme. Pomfrey wouldn't let her scare the patients with her exclaims of "YAY!!! I GET TO MAKE SAKURA-CHAN'S OUTFIT" or "ONLY 29 HOURS, 5 MINUTES, AND 18 SECONDS TO GO!!!! NOW 17 SECONDS, 16, 15, 14."  
  
Meanwhile, in Snape's class, Snape was giving Sakura a lecture about cheating in class.  
  
"There is, Ms. Kinomoto, a rule about cheating is there not? Now you may have had extraordinary teachings in your country, but here, we teach not to cheat" (this time, unlike last time, Sakura had actually been the only one who did it properly without cheating) Tears welled up in her eyes and she refused to argue any further.  
  
Snape was about to proceed when there was a bang. Next to Sakura stood a furious Syaoran. The bang was his chair falling to the ground.  
  
"DON'T YOU GET IT? SHE DID IT RIGHT WITHOUT CHEATING AND SHE'S BEEN TRYING TO TELL YOU THAT!!!!" "that'll be enough. You may sit down mr. Li if you do not wish to get a punishment." Said Snape below a whisper. Syaoran was about to start, when he saw Sakura trying to get him to stop with pleading eyes. He sighed and sat down mumbling incoherent words.  
  
After the last class, Sakura and Syaoran got ready to go to Hogsmeade for a night trip. Curfew would be later at 5am because it was a Friday and the dance was the next day. Everyone wanted to buy their gowns and stuff for the dance. Sakura and Syaoran agreed to meet in the courtyard to go to the main hall together. Dumb mistake. Because unknown to them, Malfoy was waiting for Sakura.  
  
Sakura sat down on a bench and fiddled with her pendant. She sighed as she remembered all her days of card capturing and smiled as she thought how lucky she was to have Syaoran as a boyfriend. She was in the midst of her thoughts that she was too late to realize a big booming voice that said "IMPERIO" and a blast that hit her from behind. She tried to fight the spell, but it was like having puppet strings attached to her. She was forced to turn around to see a grinning evil Malfoy.  
  
"Come here my darling Sakura" said Malfoy. "Let's go up to my room and have some midnight madness shall we?" all Sakura could do was try and fight and get to Syaoran telepathically 'Syaoran help!!!' she thought madly.  
  
In the Gryffindor commonroom, Syaoran was going down the stairs with a velvet box in his pocket when he heard his cherry blossom's cry for help. He sprinted down the stairs knocking into people bringing Eriol also. When he saw Malfoy kissing Sakura, with her arms around his neck, he immediately thought she was not his anymore, but he read her aura and realized she was being controlled.  
  
His aura burned with hatred and he attacked Malfoy with all his elements and charged at him with his sword, but was held back by Eriol who had anger filled in his eyes. "HOW DARE YOU PERFORM AN ILLEGAL CURSE ON HOGWARTS PROPERTY. I WILL FILE THIS AGAINST YOU AND YOUR PARENTS BECAUSE HOGWARTS DOES NOT TEACH SUCH THINGS. YOU WILL GO TO THE HEADMASTER IMMEDIATELY. NO, NOT BY FOOT. I WILL ESCORT YOU THERE PERSONALLY!"  
  
"I don't think that will be necessary." Said a silky voice behind them. They wheeled around to find a wizard who had apparated somehow through Hogwarts barrier. "Voldemort" hissed Eriol  
  
"ah. I see we meet again, Reed, or should I see only half-Reed" said Voldemort. "Wormtail!" he demanded  
  
A tiny man came out from behind his cloak and said an incantation and vines sprung out of the ground to try and grab Eriol, Sakura and Syaoran, but they were too fast for it. People began to see what all the commotion was and some fainted when they saw Voldemort.  
  
Unknown to everyone, Death Eaters started to surround the Eriol, Sakura, and Syaoran. Eriol had separated from the group to fight Voldemort so the Death Eaters closed in on Eriol. Sakura and Syaoran clicked into what they were going to do and yelled "ERIOL LOOK OUT!!!!" but Eriol didn't seem to hear. Sakura had no choice. She closed her eyes and recited the incantation she hadn't recited since she was 12.  
  
"Oh Key of the Star with power burning bright Reveal the staff And Shine your light Release!!!"  
  
Following her lead, Li brought out his sword and stood in a ready stance.  
  
"Let him go" Sakura demanded to Voldemort and the death Eaters. She didn't notice the awe on everyone's face and the "see I told you" look Hermione was giving to Ron and Harry.  
  
"Yes, finally the cardmistress reveals herself to everyone. I knew this would provoke you to show your powers. Now if you will quietly come with me, no one will get hurt, but if you don't you risk the lives of all these little children." And He pointed his wand at the frightened students of Hogwarts.  
  
Sakura didn't reply because she knew that she had to give her self up. She took a step forward, but was stopped by Syaoran's voice in her head. 'don't he said. I know for a fact that even if you do go, he will kill us all. Besides, I won't let my little cherry blossom leave me for that ugly thing" Sakura formed a determined smile on her face and said,  
  
"Earth, tie down all the followers of Voldemort so they cant move!!!" And faster than any of the Death Eaters could run, vines tied them down tightly to the ground.  
  
"Fine have it your way. Avada Kevadra" said Voldmort and all the students screamed, but looked up as there was nothing.. "WHAT?!?!?!!" yelled Voldemort furiously. A tired Sakura looked up and smiled. "You have no chance against the combined power of this school. My power will only grow if our students believe that scum like you can be washed away. I have protected them with my care for them and now, you will have to fight them all" and she fainted before the determined students. Syaoran looked around and smiled because all the students had their wands up against Voldemort and yelled all sorts of jinxes hexes and curses and he couldn't fight back because Sakura's care had left a shield of protection. Syaoran silently picked up Sakura and walked to the Gryffindor commonroom.  
  
~~~~~In the Common Room~~~~~  
  
Syaoran lay Sakura on the couch and healed her with his magic. He smiled as Sakura stirred and said, "is it time for dinner?"  
  
"You're sounding more and more like the stuffed animal." He teased. "Syaoran!!! What happened? Where's the scum, Where's malfoy???" He calmed her down and said, the students will take care of the scum and as for malfoy, I will take care of him tomorrow. I'm too lazy to right now."  
  
And Sakura giggled as he let out a big yawn. She let out one but when she opened her eyes, she realized Syaoran had pulled her into a deep kiss. Yes, this was how it was supposed to be. His hands slipped under her blouse to rub her back as she let out a moan. He smirked and proceeded to move down her neck. She giggled and he went back to her lips. She separated and came face to face with a playfully pouting Syaoran.  
  
"Hey, I'm not done" he said. Sakura giggled as she pounced on him and they kissed on the couch and fell asleep totally forgetting the Hogsmeade trip.  
  
At 5am, the others came back from the Hogsmeade trip. Voldemort was executed and his followers sent to Azkaban now guarded by the giants who were friends with the Ministry now. Eriol was sent to the hospital wing where he was treated by Tomoyo with lots of kisses.  
  
When Harry, Hermione and Ron came into the common room, they were about to talk, but they saw Sakura and Syaoran on the sofa sleeping together and let out an AWWW that woke up Syaoran and Sakura. They got them caught up on eachother's secrets and talked about what they were going to do to malfoy.  
  
"Oh, I already have a plan," said Syaoran "and no, you'll have to wait for it Sakura. Although he's already expelled, he will get to go to the dance and see what I have in store for him"  
  
"Ohohohoho I can't wait." Said Tomoyo as she walked in with Eriol behind her. After reunions and happiness (sry I have to skip it -_-) Tomoyo asked Syaoran when nobody could hear, "does it have anything to do with that velvet box in your pocket?" And Syaoran ran upstairs exclaiming that he had to get ready for the dance all flushed 10 million shades of red.  
  
"But it's only 6am" cried Sakura. "Oh well. So I was saying" but everyone, except Tomoyo and Eriol were asleep on the ground because they were up til 5am. After carrying them to their rooms using her magic, Sakura was flocked by Tomoyo naggin her to try thousands of dresses that she had made.  
  
~~~~~~~~~An hour before the Dance~~~~~~~~  
  
(AN: by the way, the dance was changed to a end of the year dance) Syaoran was in his room pacing. He had already worn a hole in the carpet and was on the verge of pacing a hole in the ground. "Sakura, I know you might not be ready for this, but I love you soo sooo soo much. ew no. um. how about." and he went on for trying to find out how to ask her to marry him. He was too busy to notice the floor creak but when it gave way, he screamed, "Ahhhhh" as he fell right into Eriol's office.  
  
Eriol chuckled and said, "Thinking about how to tell her my cute lil descendant?" "Any suggestions" He growled back "Nope, you're on your own buddy. But whatever you do, tell her the truth. Alright?" "Huh? OF COURSE DUH WHY WOULD I LIE TO MY OWN GIRLFRIEND?" "maybe if you get scared and don't tell her at all???" said a snickering Tomoyo coming out of the shadows.  
  
"Ah. It's the attack of the weird and mysterious couple!!!" shouted Syaoran as he ran back to his room.  
  
~~~~~~~~At the Dance~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone was dressed elegantly but no one was more beautifully dressed than Sakura. She had a simple pink dress on that went down to her ankles. It was Chinese style white dress with pink cherry blossoms along the side and a black outline. Around the neck and hems. It went down to her ankles and hugged all her curves revealing a perfect body. Her hair was put up in a bun with chopsticks and with strands hanging out.  
  
Everyone gaped but no one made a move because they knew all about her secret, her dating Syaoran and how Syaoran was the powerful Li clan leader. Sakura went up to Syaoran and gave him a kiss on the cheek and sat next to him.  
  
"Welcome students to the end of the year dance! We hope you enjoy the new band we know you will all like, THE GHOULY GHOULS!!! (AN: yes it's stupid but whatever -_- that's not the point") Everyone got up and danced  
  
Finally, the last 4 songs were slow dance songs. Syaoran made sure to dance with Sakura in Malfoy's view and was satisfied when Malfoy, flanked by, not Crabbe and Goyle, but by 2 Ministry of Magic counselors, growled and fumed at this sight. Finally, when the last song was announced, Syaoran steered Sakura to the middle of the dance floor and knelt down.  
  
Everyone stopped to watch as Syaoran pulled out a velvet box and said, "S-Sakura, You might not feel this way, but I have since the first time we met. I know I acted like a jerk in he beginning, but I quickly fell in love with you. I can't stand anything without you. I need you. You might not be ready for this, but I am."  
  
Someone in the crowd (TOMOYO) yelled "GET ON WITH IT" and Sakura giggled as Syaoran turned many shades of red and pink. "Will you take this promise ring as a sign to be my future wife?" Sakura cried and flung herself into his arms and said, "of course" and everyone clapped as the couple kissed ending the dance on a happy note. 


End file.
